


Stars & Wishes

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Relationships, Multi, Post-War, Wish baby, magical babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: While not an uncommon occurrence during times of peace, after times of Great Trauma and population loss, the phenomenon of Star or Wish Babies increases a hundred-fold. Whether it’s Magic, Fate, or even the Universe, something tries to reset and expand the magical population through the immediate gifting of children to those left behind. And it is maturity, not age that decided who a basket comes to.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo





	Stars & Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Feb 13 here, so there's that. 
> 
> Can I just say that crying-induced dehydration headaches are the worst? We went to see 1917 today, and it was so good and so sad, and -sigh- I just... I've started reading pretty much every fic in the fandom too...
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

While not an uncommon occurrence during times of peace, after times of Great Trauma and population loss, the phenomenon of Star or Wish Babies increases a hundred-fold. Whether it’s Magic, Fate, or even _the Universe_ , something tries to reset and expand the magical population through the immediate gifting of children to those left behind. And it is maturity, not age that decided who a basket comes to.

\---

They’ve all been back at Hogwarts for six weeks. It is a lovely October Sunday, an oddly warm one for Scotland at this time of year, and it was the first Quidditch match of the season, so the whole school is out on the grounds to watch. The game has just ended, Gryffindor taking the game over Hufflepuff with Ginny catching the snitch to bring the points to 350:210, but no one has gone inside or even come down from the air, all too busy enjoying the sunshine to do so.

Ginny was just doing another lap around the pitch when she noticed something odd in the sky. When that oddity got closer and larger but appeared to be unseen by anyone else, she turned to the Staff Box and called, “Professors!”

Once she had their attention, she pointed to the incoming cloud of oddity coming their way. They stood, wands being drawn, as the cloud got closer and closer. What had initially appeared dark gray lightened to silver with lilac and mint accents the closer it got, sunlight glinting off something within it.

Ginny and Alzorah Copperstein, the Hufflepuff seeker, were the first to see the odd-cloud for what it really was. They blinked at each other, then Alzorah called back to the Professors.

“Uh… Professors?” she called, swaying closer to them. “Why is there a cloud of bassinets coming this way?”

Ginny felt like she’d heard something about this before, but whatever it was, was escaping her. It had to be important, though, by the way, that Headmistress McGonagall’s eyes widened and the speed with which she tapped her wand against the railing of the Staff Box, which started lowering all of the observation boxes to the ground.

“Everyone down! Spread out on the grounds! Do NOT move until one of the staff sends you inside,” she ordered, and war-trained as they all were, they all listened and followed her instructions as soon as it was possible. (In fact, some of the upper years jumped from the stands before they reached the ground.)

Ginny dropped to the pitch grass, planting herself near the Ravenclaw Box and setting her Nimbus 2004 at her feet. One eye on the sky, she began removing pads and tying them together for storage when she returned to the changing room.

The sound of jingle bells startled her, and she looked up to see one of the bassinets drifting down to the ground in front of her. She took a step back to stay out of its way and watched as it got lower enough that she could finally see inside.

Not that she could see much of anything other than a blue knitted something and bells hanging from the bar of the cover. Even after the bassinet had landed and she’d crouched down, she couldn’t see more than blue and silver, and she wasn’t about to touch anything until she’d been given the okay to do so.

Professor McGonagall arrived a few minutes later, two bassinets floating along behind her. “Well, Miss Weasley,” she greeted, “shall we see what yours says?”

“What is it exactly?” Ginny questioned as she shifted to her knees, legs bracketing but not touching the bassinet.

Professor McGonagall blinked at her before murmuring to herself, “I often forget how young you all are…” She cleared her throat before shifting to sit on the grass. “I suppose you’d most likely be familiar with the terms Star Baby or Wish Baby, or perhaps Sky’s Blessing?”

“It sounds familiar…” Ginny admitted, curling her hands around the edges of the bassinet. “But I’m not sure from where.”

“It’s a semi-rare magical phenomenon,” McGonagall admitted. “There is perhaps one documented case a year worldwide under normal circumstances, but after times of great strife, cases exploded, so now every country has protocols for Arrivals.

“No one is sure where the bassinets have come from, despite centuries of research. All anyone knows is that if the need or want is great enough, the bassinets appear with a baby inside to one of its parents.”

Ginny blinked at the bassinet before reaching in and pulling the blanket away, revealing not one but _two_ tiny babies. They were curled up together like she’d seen in photos of Fred and George, but unlike her brothers, telling these two apart was going to be easy, at least for now. Even dressed the same as they were, it would be easy to see the differences.

The left twin was the smaller of the two, curled against their larger sibling even as they began to move. A tiny sprig of strawberry blond hair peeked out from beneath the little hat as eyes as blue as the crystals on the necklace she’d given Luna for Yule in Fifth Year opened to see the world. Tiny pale and already freckled hands opened before latching onto the onesie of the other twin. Ginny couldn’t help but coo as the small nose wrinkled, and the pert mouth opened in a short yawn.

The other twin was larger, maybe one or two kilos more than the smaller twin. A little russet hand reached up and tugged the knit cap off, revealing mulberry-coloured hair. Dark blue like the night sky eyes fixed on Ginny’s face as she leaned over the bassinet to study both more closely. This twin had a pudgy button nose but the same mouth as the other, a just as perfect combination.

“There should be a necklace with their information in it on each of them,” McGonagall told her, motioning to the tiny glimpses of chain visible as the two almost-toddlers moved around.

Smiling down at the two babies, Ginny reached in and coaxed the chains and their cargo free, pulling gently at the magical clasps until they released, and she could pull her hands back from the bassinet. Each chain had a simple locket, engraved with a unicorn for the left twin, and a rose for the right one, hanging down from the chain.

With nimble fingers, Ginny opened the unicorn locket, a small string falling out. She tugged on the line until a small linen bag came out, then she closed the locket and hung the chain over her left wrist. After untying and opening the bag, she dumped the contents into her lap, a sealed parchment and a shrunken parcel falling out.

McGonagall tapped the parcel, “It’ll be a few basics, and you’ll get more once we’ve sent off to the Arrivals Office.” She touched the parchment next, “That’ll be the ‘birth’ certificate—it’ll have all the information on it.” She reached out and laid a hand over Ginny’s, stopping her from opening it. “Don’t fill it out until you come to see me in my office tomorrow. Now I have others to see, Miss Weasley, so I will leave you here.” She patted Ginny’s hand before getting up, moving on to the next students across the lawn.

Ginny stared down at the crisp cream parchment with its white wax seal full of gold star-shaped glitter and crest of three falling stars. She tapped her fingers on the paper while she debated opening it before with a sigh, she popped the seal and unfolded the parchment.

A girl. A teeny tiny girl born on the 2nd of June, 1998 to Lunara Penelope Lovegood and Ginevra Adeline Weasley.

Hands shaking, Ginny shook her wand from its cache before she tapped the parchment to leave a tiny image of a unicorn in the left corner. She set the paper to her left before taking up the other locket and opening it in the same fashion to find the same parchment and a slightly larger parcel.

She popped the seal on the second parchment, immediately marking a rose in the upper right corner before she turned her attention to the information on the parchment.

Another girl. Another girl born 15 minutes before her sister on the 2nd of June 1998 to Pansy Theresa Parkinson and Ginevra Adeline Weasley.

Two girls. Two beautiful girls born from a wish connecting her to the two women she loved most. Perfect combinations of her and them. Blonde, red, black, blue, dark, light. Beautiful and perfect and absolutely terrifying.

There was no question in her mind, however, of whether she was going to keep them or not as she leaned in so she could look at them. No, she would be keeping them no matter what happened or what anyone said. They were hers, hers and theirs, and she was going to hold onto them come hell or high water. It would be forever, and always.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
